


quad biking along the horizon

by iridescentyoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Graduation, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, characters might be slightly ooc and I'm sorry, kinda slow burn I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentyoongi/pseuds/iridescentyoongi
Summary: jeno could feel the breeze whipping his hair as renjun laughed happily behind him and hyuck and jaemin screamed something about a race. never did he wish to move along from this point in time.





	quad biking along the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I originally posted this and I had no idea what I was doing so I came back and changed it completely and honestly I'm so much happier with this than the original one (we don't need to talk about the first version of this). Note to self: don't jump in headfirst to something without properly thinking about it.
> 
> semi important notes I guess:  
> \- idk what country this is set in so use ur imagination bc idk anything about sk nor do I know anything about America and I feel like the uk is too small for this kinda thing idk  
> \- this is my first proper ship fic so I literally don't know what I'm doing please someone help me  
> \- updates? surprise I don't know
> 
> I haven't reread this just so you know but I will get around to it. I hope. ;;

Honestly, Jeno doesnt think hes done anything as stupid and reckless as this. Here he was, miles away from his home with his 4 best friends. He knows exactly how much trouble he’ll get into when he finally returns home but he doesn’t really care about that at the moment. He can only seem to care about this moment right now, the breeze whipping through his too long hair. The arms of one of his best friends around his waist and the hum of the quadbike between his legs.

\--

The plan was formed on a bleak day mid febraury. It was the boy’s final year at school and exams were just around the corner. Jeno through his heavy bag under the table with a heavy sigh as he plopped down onto the chair next to Jaemin. “The amount of places I’d rather be than here is astounding,” he moaned to the boy who sniggered at his friends whining. 

“Boohoo you little baby! everyone feels the same here!” came a voice from behind. They whipped round and saw Huang Renjun. He looked chirpier than should be acceptable so early in the morning, as Jaemin quickly pointed out to him. “I have a reason to be ‘so assholishly chirpy’ as dickwad over here so eloquently put it,” Renjun stated with a huff “so stop being mean to me else I won’t tell you and I’ll only take Hyuck with me!” 

“Wait no, I didn’t say any-”

“ That’s so not fa-” 

“What’s this? Renjun actively saying he wants to spend time with me for once? Shocker!” The voice of Lee Donghyuck interrupting Jeno and Jaemin’s whines was shortly followed by his body occupying the last chair at their small table in the school’s library. Renjun motioned to punch him in the arm, but drew back with a teasing smile aimed towards Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Hey Hyuck you wanna hear about what my parents are letting me do after graduation?” Renjun said, turning exaggeratedly towards Donghyuck with a cheeky smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye Jeno could see Jaemin crossing his arms and pushing his lip into a pout. He let a quite snort and patted Jaemin on the back. 

“Jun, stop teasing you’ll upset the baby,” Jeno said with a laugh. Jaemin let out an affronted gasp and pinched Jeno on the side, causing him to laugh out loud. Renjun grinned and pulled a small notebook out of his school bag. 

“Ok so, you know how my parents were going on and on about graduation and holidays and all that bullshit, well basically I asked if I could merge the two and bring some friends along,” he flipped open the book and laid it flat on the table for the other 3 boys to peek at. Shortly after three gasps were heard after they read the page. Renjun laughed at their reactions, his being not too different when he first heard the plans himself.Scribbled on the page was a list of what Renjuns parents were willing to allow the boys to do on the graduation holiday gift, and it was long. “Basically they knew I was gonna ask that so they did this behind my back nd were all like ‘Son, this may be the last time you can do any of these so we want it to be special for you. We know how much those boys mean to you so why not share something as special as this with them’. And th-” 

“You started crying didn’t you?” Jaemin cut off Renjun with a smirk. The latter scowled and Jaemin let out a yelp after Renjun kicked him in the shin.

“AS I Was saying,” Renjun glared at Jaemin once again, who was reaching under the table to rub at his leg. “They said that if we wanted too we could cross off this whole list over the summer if we wanted too.” 

\-- 

Jaemin and Donghyuck had been Jenos bestfriends pretty much his whole life. Most people he knew mistook them for family as they were, to be honest, inseparable. There is nothing the three wouldn’t do together, see together, hear about together and where one was the other 2 weren’t far behind. He loved them and they loved him, everything was perfect. Until one day, it just … wasn’t. It was better. Huang Renjun was his name. His smile so effortlessly captivated the three boys and he merged seamlessly into the group. No one questioned when three became four, everyone could see that he was a missing puzzle piece that no one knew they needed until he came along and filled the gap.

Jeno couldn’t wish for a better group of people to surround himself with. His parents were more sceptical though. After they found out Donghyuck was gay they were very vocal about their displeasure of having their only son hang around ‘one of those sort’. As he walked home that afternoon, thick scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and gloved hands shoved as far into his pockets as they could be he wracked his brain for ways he could mention this too his parents. He didn’t want to miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity and he thought about using his age as an excuse. He shortly crossed that out as he realised that they could easily use the same excuse to not support him through university or even later in life if they wanted too. He sighed deeply. If only his parents knew how much their views affected him.


End file.
